


His Orca (Makoto Tachibana x Reader)

by dracogal1821



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: Once again, importing my works from Wattpad. Enjoy the work with the swimmy orca boy!
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship





	1. Feelings

Ever since you could remember, you’ve been friends with Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, and Rin Matsuoka. You were (f/n) (l/n), and you watched as your best friends practiced their swim routine. Being coach of the team let you drool over their hot bodies. Rin had transferred to Iwatobi after he realized he can only swim with Haru (a/n here: fangirl all you want, I mean what I mean). As practice finished up, Mako walked over to you. You smiled and gave a little wave, walking up to meet him.  
You slipped on the wet tiles of the indoor pool of your dad’s gym since he convinced the manager to let you and the guys use the pool for practice when not in school. The world went dark, but you didn’t feel any pain. The only thing you could feel was strong, warm, and muscular arms around you. You looked up and realized Mako had caught you and your face was mere centimeters from his! You blushed heavily and so did Mako when he looked down and realized your boobs were touching his bare chest. You wore a bathing suit, since you had to practice as well for the women’s races.  
It was a slimming (f/c) one-piece suit, showing all your features and really extenuating your curves. Mako helped you back to your feet as both of you continued to blush heavily. “Mako, you stay with (f/n) to clean up!” Nagisa yelled. You looked over and saw him wink. You realized what he was going and nodded. “Yeah, you’re taller so you can reach the shelves easier,” you said. Mako blushed and scratched his cheek. “S-S-Sure, I’ll b-b-be glad to h-help,” he stuttered. You giggled at his nervousness and glanced over to see Nagisa, Rin, Rei, and Haru leave. Once they were gone you and Mako began to clean up.  
After a while you looked over to find Mako staring at you. “Like what you see?” you joked, laughing. “Very much,” Mako replied. You stopped at his serious reply and saw him stride over. “(f/n)…” he whispered. His low voice made your legs feel like jelly, and the seductive look in his eye didn’t help either. You stared into his deep green eyes with your (e/c) orbs and couldn’t stop the words that spilled out of your mouth. “I love you Mako…!” Mako didn’t blush, he just wrapped an arm around your waist and held your (h/c) hair with his other hand. “I love you too (f/n),” he replied. He leaned forward, you closed your eyes out of excitement, and felt a slight pressure on your lips.  
Your arms naturally wound around Mako’s neck, your fingers tangling themselves in his olive locks. Yours and his lips moved as one, in perfect sync with one another. You broke apart, both of you gasping for air. You looked up at him, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said. You blushed and buried your face in his chest. You took in his scent, a perfect mix of chlorine and cologne, you wanted to stay like this forever.  
A few weeks went by, and of course word got out you were dating Makoto. All the girls looked at you and pointed while they whispered. You didn’t care what they said as you swung your arm, your fingers interwoven with Makoto’s. “(f/n)…” Makoto whispered. “Will you stop making this so obvious?” You chuckled and shook your head. “You’re my boyfriend now,” you said. “And I’m going to let everyone know that you’re mine and I’m yours.” Makoto blushed and looked away. Your inner fangirl went crazy at how cute he looked. But you kept it together as you two walked down the hallway.  
It was a couple days after that, early evening, when the doorbell rang. You were in the living room playing with your little calico kitty when your older brother rushed over to the door. You heard the door open and footsteps leading into the living room. You turned around, kitty in your arms cuddling into your boobs, when you saw “Makoko!!” you shouted. You gently placed the kitten on the couch and rushed over to Makoto. You flew into his waiting arms, Makoto giving you a tight squeeze.  
Tonight you were going to make it the night you told Mako how you truly feel. “Hey, bro?” you asked, turning your head to your brother. He looked up and tilted his head. “Can you run to the good convenience store, you know the one with instant-bubble tea?” you asked, pulling out your puppy dogs eyes. Your brother sighed and nodded. “Sure, just pay me when I get back,” he said. You nodded and he walked out, grabbing his wallet. Your father called a little while before saying he would be coming home late cause his work kept him, so you had the house to yourself.  
You took Makoto up to your room, shutting the door behind you and turning on your little Totoro desk lamp. “Makoto…” you began. “(f/n), wait,” he interrupted. You looked up at him to see him sigh. “I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a long time,” he said. “So I’m going to come straight out with it: I want to have you, to take your virginity, to be your first and your last.” You blinked, frozen at his sudden confession. You teared up and threw yourself at him. “I wanted you to say that for so long…!” you mumbled into his chest. You felt him wrap his arms around you and you looked up.  
“I trust you Makoto,” you said. “Do whatever you want to me tonight.” He blushed heavily, his hair covering his eyes. You didn’t know how it happened, but you ended up with your back on your bed, with Makoto’s lips caressing your neck. You moaned, gripping his hoodie. “Mako…” you moaned. He looked you dead in the eye as he stripped you of your plaid shirt and tank top. He left you in your (f/c) bra as he stripped you of your jeans, a cool breeze hitting your womanhood.  
He stood up, slowly taking his hoodie and shirt off simultaneously, revealing his more than perfect body. You felt yourself begin to drool and were about to wipe it off when he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground. The orca boxers just barely managed to cover the large bulge in his pants. You felt your whole face go red as he covered your body again. He stroked your (s/c) shoulder, tracing his finger down to the bra clip. He undid it in a second and flung it across the room. He glided his big hands down your body, alighting a fire in you. You moaned, clutching his olive hair.  
“Mako…!” you moaned after he took of your panties and inserted a finger. He inserted another one and began to pump. “Oh dear god…” you moaned. He thumb began to massage your bud, sending an electrifying wave of pleasure through you. “Makoto!!” you shouted. He continued to pump, until you cried out and released. You opened your eyes and saw Makoto licking his fingers. You blushed and covered your face. “Please don’t,” you heard him say. He removed your hands from your face and kissed your forehead. “Please don’t cover your beautiful face,” he said, smiling. You blushed again, smiling a bit.  
He adjusted your legs and before you could say anything he started to enter. You squeaked and dug your nails into your arms. He pushed in more, and you could feel a jolt of pain. You cried out a bit and felt Makoto stopped. “Sorry…” he said. You looked at him and smiled. “Keep going, you’re gonna have to if we’re going to make this work,” you said. Makoto blushed and nodded. He gripped the pillow you had your head on and pushed in more. You yelped when he broke the barrier, but he didn’t stop. He pushed his member the rest of the way in, causing you to moan. “Mako…” you moaned. Once the pain subsided, you nodded and he pulled out a bit. He thrusted, causing you to moan.  
He thrusted again, causing another moan to escape your mouth. “(f/n)…” he moaned. He kept thrusting, pounding you like there was no tomorrow. “Makoto!!” you screamed, throwing your head into the pillow. You bucked your hips against him, causing him to grunt. He dived his head down and you felt his tongue roll across your neck. You gasped as his cool tongue swished across your sweaty flesh. He licked and sucked, until you squeaked when he hit a certain spot. You felt him smile as he bit down. You moaned very loudly, which intensified as Mako thrusted and found your special spot. “Right there Mako!!” you shouted.  
He hit that spot over and over again, while biting and sucking on your neck. You felt your walls begin to contract and you bucked your hips again. “(f/n)…!” he grunted. His thrusts sped up, making your walls contract even more. “Makoto!!!” you shouted as your fluids were released all over his member. He let out a roar and released inside you. He gave a few more sloppy thrusts and pulled out. He collapsed onto your breasts and rolled over onto the bed. You both lay panting, neither of you able to move. Makoto eventually got up and walked over to turn the AC on.  
It was a couple weeks later when you invited Makoto over to your house. You and him sat on the couch, your father and brother running out to go grocery shopping. You already told them so Makoto was the only one who didn’t know. “Makoto…” you began. “You remember a couple weeks when we weren’t virgins anymore?” Makoto nodded, scooting closer to you. “Well, because of that…” you continued. “I’m pregnant.” Makoto froze, not even blinking. “Mako?” you asked, reaching towards him. He grasped your hand with both of his, stars in his eyes. “I’m so happy!!” he said. You blinked and he laughed. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said. “But I had no idea how to say it!” You blushed and smiled.  
Makoto pushed you onto the couch and rested his head on your stomach. He cooed and kissed it while you laughed. You stroked his hair and he looked up at you. “I hope it looks like you,” he said. “With your lustrous (h/c) hair, your stunning (e/c) eyes…” “Stop it!” you laughed, blushing. He laughed and crawled up to your face. He kissed your cheek, causing you to laugh again.  
It was a couple months later, and your baby bump had started to come in. You were at a swim meet, and Makoto just finished first. It was in the locker room and you came to congratulate him. He smiled and kissed your forehead as you flapped your arms in his Iwatobi jacket. He laughed at your antics and you walked out together. He took you to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink and blue roses. You blushed and walked back to his house.  
His parents went off and that left you to take care of his siblings. As you made dinner, Makoto came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You giggled as he rubbed your belly. Once you finished making dinner, you served it to the kids. They ate, talking about their day, and finished up. You put them to bed, and came back downstairs to Makoto. He smiled and you blushed. “You’re acting like such a mom,” he said as you sat down next to him on the couch. You blushed again and snuggled into him. “I know you’re gonna be a good mom,” he said, wrapping his arm around you.  
Months later, you went into labor. Makoto rushed out of his swim meet in order to be by your side. Hours later, you held your little bundle of joy swaddled in a blanket with little orcas dotting it. You named him Kaito, meaning ocean. You looked down at his big green eyes and smiled. A little sheet of olive fuzz covered his head and you smiled as he reached his chubby hands towards Makoto. “He’s a little version of me,” he said. You giggled and snuggled into his shoulder. “I’m glad,” you said. “Makes him even cuter.” You looked up to see Makoto blushed and you laughed.  
Three and a half years later, Makoto had just finished his race and won. “Daddy!!” Kaito shouted. He looked over at you and Kaito and blushed. He gave a little wave, blushing even more seeing Kaito in his little orca hoodie. You looked down and saw the ring glint on your finger. That’s right, this match would be the last of the season (and Makoto’s last since you guys were graduating) so Makoto had given you the ring. He got down on one knee in front of the other guys and popped the question.  
After the match was over, you walked to the locker room with Kaito in your arms. He jumped down and rushed over to latch onto Makoto’s leg. Makoto looked down and beamed. “Kaito!” he shouted. He picked him up and gave him a good snuggling. He looked up to see you and smiled bigger. “(f/n)!!” he shouted. He put Kaito on the bench and walked over to you. He threw his arms around you and you laughed. You soon felt something pushing against your leg and looked down to see Kaito struggling to push in between you two. Makoto looked down as well and you two laughed. Makoto bent down to pick up Kaito and you both gave him a snuggle.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a kid with Makoto, what will the family life hold?

It was years in the future, and little Kaito was in high school. He had brought over some friends who looked surprisingly familiar. You smiled and you saw the teenage boys you help make. Hikaru, son of Rin and Haru; Takeo, son of Rei and Nagisa. “Can you explain again how the hell this happened?” Rin asked, stroking Hikaru’s red hair. “Simple!” you said. “I forgot to mention that I come from a long line of magic users when you guys first met me. So after seeing how much you love each other I decided to give you the joy that Makoto and I have!” Haru glanced from Hikaru to you. “Thank you again (f/n)-kun,” Haru said. You blushed and turned away.  
“Explain once again how you made this happen?” Mako asked, wrapping an arm around your waist. You laughed and kissed his cheek. “I love telling this,” you laughed. “Yeah, I do wanna know why I call Mom when he’s a dude,” Hikaru said. “I was wondering the same thing,” Takeo said. “Simple!” you cried.   
Years ago, you had brought the guys over to your lab. “Rin, Haru,” you said, turning towards them. “You can have a baby without the help of a surrogate.” Rin’s mouth hung open while Haru just blinked. “Rei, Nagisa, you guys too,” you said, turning your head towards them. “How is that scientifically possible?” Rei asked, pushing up his glasses. “It’s not!” you said. You raised your hands and they began to glow with a purple light. “It’s magically possible.” “How’re you gonna do that?” Nagisa asked. “It’s easy,” you began.  
“I make a spell that one of you will drink. Then the one who didn’t drink it will have hot steamy sexy time with the other to get them pregnant,” you explained. That just left the boys blinking which made you laugh. “One of you from each couple, get drinking.” The boys looked at each other and Nagisa stepped forward. “Nagisa…” Rei said, reaching towards him. “It’s okay Rei-kun, I can handle it,” Nagisa replied. Rei nodded and stepped back. Haru stepped forward as well. “Nuh-uh, I’m the one getting pregnant,” Rin said, pushing Haru back. Haru nodded and Rin gave a victory pose. “Awesome!” you said. “I’ll need you two to come with me and I’ll give you the potion.”Rin and Nagisa followed you into a room and the door shut behind you.  
“I am so glad you skipped over the baby-making part,” Takeo sighed. “I’ll save that when you kids aren’t around,” you said with a wink. Hikaru and Takeo shivered which caused all of you to laugh. “But that’s such a big pool Uncle Mako,” Hikaru said. “Thanks, you guys should go take a swim,” Makoto said. “Sweet!” Hikaru and Takeo shouted. They raced over, taking off their shirt and pants and jumping into the pool. “Sweetie, why don’t you go join them?” you said, ruffling Akemi’s hair. “No thanks Mom, I’ll just stay here,” Akemi replied. “Why? Don’t you wanna have fun with your friends in the pool?”  
“No, I don’t,” Akemi replied. “You started to not go into the pool lately,” Makoto said. “What’s wrong?” “I don’t like swimming, okay!?” Akemi shouted, standing up. You all gasped, Makoto especially shocked. “There, I said it. You happy!?” Akemi teared up and ran off. “Makoto…” you said, touching his arm. “My own son…hates swimming…?” Makoto whispered. “I’ll go talk to him,” you said. You made your way into the house and up to Akemi’s room. “Sweetie, it’s me. I want to talk.” You peeked in and saw Akemi huddled under his blanket. “I don’t wanna talk, go away,” Akemi muffled. You walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
“You used to love swimming,” you said, stroking his arm. “Yeah, until I nearly drowned and Dad lost that race, I found I’m not good at swimming,” Akemi replied. “That shouldn’t stop you from swimming, your father’s whole life was swimming! That’s how we met,” you said. “I know, you’ve told me this a thousand times,” Akemi replied. “But I don’t care.” You frowned and walked out.


End file.
